Magie de Noël
by Emmeraude
Summary: One shot. Quand Harry reçoit un cadeau de ses défunts parents...


" Harry... Harry... " 

Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils, encore profondément dans son sommeil. Une voix disait son nom, l'appelait... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

" Harry, viens... "

Harry sentait ses pieds maintenant ; ils étaient gelés. Il avait froid d'ailleurs. Et cette voix...

" S'il-te-plait, mon chéri, viens... "

C'était une voix douce, une voix de femme... La voix de ses rêves... Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Tout était sombre, il faisait encore nuit. Harry resta étendu dans son lit. C'était Noël. Il devait être très tôt encore... Mais cette voix... Cette voix de ses souvenirs...

Il était dans son dortoir de Poudlard plongé dans la pénombre. Il chercha ses lunettes en tâtonnant sur la table de nuit, les mit sur son nez et se redressa lentement.

" C'est Noël " chuchota-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

Cette voix, elle lui était familière. Il tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien d'autre que les ronflements de Ron provenant du lit voisin. Il l'avait entendue pourtant, il en était sûr. C'était cette voix qui l'avait réveillé.

Il se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la fenêtre. Des rayons de lune y filtraient à travers et on pouvait apercevoir la forêt interdite recouverte de neige ainsi que le lac gelé. Harry grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il soupira.

Il se sentait étrangement calme, comme coupé du monde. Une paix intérieure l'habitait.

" Harry... "

Harry redressa la tête. Cette fois c'était une voix d'homme. Elle aussi il l'a connaissait. Il l'entendait dans ses cauchemars criant de courir, de le prendre et de courir.

" Papa... " chuchota Harry en regardant autour de lui.

" Oui, Harry, viens... " murmura la voix féminine.

" Maman... "

" Nous sommes là, viens "

Leurs voix douces et apaisantes provenaient de la pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Harry s'approcha doucement. Les paquets de différentes couleurs s'entassaient pour former une colline multicolore. Quelque chose au milieu des couleurs brillait. Harry se baissa, fouilla dans les cadeaux et trouva la source de lumière. C'était une boite à bijoux. Elle n'était pas enveloppée comme les autres cadeaux. Elle était faite d'ébène et un griffon y était sculpté. Le griffon brillait doucement et les deux rubis qui lui tenaient lieux d'yeux étincelaient étrangement.

" Viens notre fils... "

Les voix provenaient bien de la boîte. Harry hésita puis la prit dans ses mains. Elle était chaude au toucher. La lumière semblait se répandre autour de Harry comme des ondes. Il l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée.

L'intérieur de la boîte était empli d'une substance que Harry ne connaissait pas. Elle était brillante, d'une couleur d'argent et bougeait sans cesse. Harry n'aurait put dire si elle était liquide ou gazeuse. Sa surface ondulait comme de l'eau ridée par le vent puis, telle un nuage, elle se séparait en plusieurs fragments qui tournoyaient lentement en changeant de forme.

Des rires provenaient de la substance argentée. Harry entrevoyait de floues silhouettes se mouvoir.

" Viens, c'est sans danger... " dit la voix claire de sa mère.

Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'intérieur de la boîte. Il se sentait attiré par la substance et était calme, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait était depuis très longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Il regarda à nouveaux la boîte, puis lentement, très lentement, approcha sa main de la substance. Sa main la toucha et il se sentit aspiré dans la boîte, il se trouvait dans une tornade de couleurs, de cris, de rires, d'ombres.

Puis, d'un seul coup, le calme revint. Harry se sentit atterrir sur du parquet. Il se releva doucement et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce chaleureuse. Une grande cheminée se trouvait dans un coin et un grand feu y brûlait en crépitant. De grandes baies vitrées sur un pan de la pièce donnaient une vue imprenable sur les landes anglaises. Des coussins rouges étaient éparpillés autour de l'âtre et une grande table en bois cirée se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Un sapin de Noël se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, brillant de mille feux, avec de petites fées qui voletaient autour de l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre.

Harry entendit des rires. Il se retourna et vit une femme aux cheveux roux entrer dans la pièce, tenant dans ses bras un bébé qui gazouillait. Elle était grande, belle et avait des yeux verts magnifiques.

" Maman... " souffla Harry pétrifié.

La femme ne sembla pas le voir et s'assit sur un coussin. Elle chatouilla le bébé et commença à lui parler.

" Ca fait des chatouilles, hein, Harry ? Mon petit bébé... Papa va bientôt arriver avec les cadeaux et le vilain chien. "

A ce moment, deux autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, les bras chargés de paquets cadeaux. Le premier était grand, athlétique, il avait une chevelure mal peignée noire et de grands yeux noisettes. Il portait des lunettes aux montant noir et avança vers la femme en déclarant joyeusement :

" Voilà ! Le père Noël est arrivé ! "

Il embrassa sa femme rapidement, posa les paquets sous le sapin et se pencha vers le bébé qui lui tendait les bras.

" Comment va mon petit gaillard ? C'est son premier Noël, hein ? "

Il prit le poupon dans les bras et se dirigea vers le sapin illuminé. Il prit doucement la main de Harry bébé et lui fit toucher une petite fée rose.

" Ca te plait, Harry ? Tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux ? Papa en voit déjà pleins sous le sapin... "

Le bébé s'agita dans ses bras et babilla des paroles incompréhensibles qui firent sourirent les adultes présent dans la pièce. La deuxième personne était brune aux yeux bleus et le Harry de quatorze ans la reconnut tout de suite. C'était Sirius mais en beaucoup plus jeune.

" Cornedrue, laisse mon filleul tranquille et passe le moi. Tu vois bien qu'il n'attend que ça... " dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur en faisant la bise à Lily.

" Cornedrue souhaiterais dire à Patmol que c'est avant tout son fils. " répondit James en lui tirant la langue. Il se tourna vers Harry bébé et lui dit : " Tu ne veux pas voir le grand méchant chien, hein Harry ? Tu préféres rester avec papa, je vais t'apprendre pleins de choses, tu vas voir... "

" Comme draguer les filles par exemples ? " plaisanta Sirius qui se prit aussitôt une tape sur la tête de la part de Lily.

" Ne commencez pas à corrompre mon Harry vous deux ! " assena-t-elle en reprenant Harry dans ses bras. " Il sera sage et intelligent et je vous interdit de lui apprendre des techniques de dragues spécial maraudeurs avant ses seize ans ! "

" Gaaa... " dit Harry bébé en faisant un grimace quant elle eut fini sa phrase.

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire en entendant Harry protester.

" Il est déjà un maraudeur, ma chérie " déclara James en pouffant. " Il a ça dans le sang ! " ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse de fierté.

" Haaa ! Gaaa ! " reprit Harry bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

Le Harry de quatorze ans contemplait cette scène comme hypnotisé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait et entendait ses parents en train de plaisanter, vivants... Il ne se souvenait pas de ce Noël... Ils étaient tous si joyeux...

Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue droite en songeant que c'était leur premier et dernier Noël ensemble. Sirius était encore joyeux et jeune; il ne savait pas qu'il passerait son prochain Noël dans les cachots d'Azkaban. Et ses parents, ils étaient là, vivants et rigolant... Ils parlaient à Harry, ils l'aimaient.

Le souvenir dura encore un bon bout de temps et Harry resta là, immobile, en essayant de retenir le plus de détails possibles de cette partie de sa vie. Il regarda ses parents et son parrain plaisanter, jouer avec lui, et s'inquiéter un peu pour Remus, qui subissait sa transformation ce soir-là.

Harry pleura en réalisant qu'il passait Noël avec ses parents et que minuit - dans le souvenir - approchait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour rester. Il s'avança vers son père qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague, et tendit sa main pour le toucher, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il approcha sa main doucement et quant il fut assez près pour le toucher, sa main passa au travers.

Harry retira tout de suite sa main et des larmes coulèrent sur le parquet devant son père. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

Son père fronça des sourcils et regarda par terre. Il vit des gouttes d'eau sur le plancher. Il se baissa et en vit une nouvelle apparaître. Il leva la tête vers le plafond mais ne vit aucune fissures. Les gouttes d'eau continuaient d'apparaître de nulle part. Son père leva les yeux et avança lui aussi la main comme pour toucher quelqu'un d'invisible. Tout d'un coup, sa main fut enveloppé par de l'air chaud et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

James sembla fixer Harry dans les yeux même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, comme s'il savait que son fils était là. Il secoua la tête et repartit à table pour discuter avec sa femme et son meilleur ami.

Harry resta là. Son père l'avait senti. Soudain, tout devint blanc autour de lui, Harry se sentit aspiré par un trou dans l'air et se mit à tourner comme à l'allé. Tout autour de lui n'était que chaos. Il entendit deux voix résonner dans ce tourbillon de lumière.

" Sois fort Harry, nous t'aimons " dit la voix de son père.

" Adieu, mon bébé, je t'aime... " résonna la voix de sa mère.

Puis tout stoppa et Harry se retrouva assis sur le sol de pierre de son dortoir. L'aube se levait, il devait être huit heures. Harry ne bougea pas et fixa la boîte d'ébène qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle se mit à briller et disparut.

Harry continua de fixer ses mains vides et prit conscience qu'il avait vu ses parents une toute dernière fois, que cette boîte lui avait été envoyée par ses géniteurs du passé. Il entendit leurs voix résonner encore et encore en échos dans sa tête " Sois fort, nous t'aimons... ".

Ils étaient morts...

Il était seul...

Il...

Et Harry éclata en sanglots bruyamment. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Pleura pour ses parents. Pleura pour la douleur de la solitude. Pleura pour tout les bons moments qu'il aurait pu passer avec eux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry releva la tête. Il vit Ron et Hermione agenouillés devant lui et ses compagnons de dortoir debout un peu plus loin. Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien et Harry se jeta dans leurs bras en pleurant de plus en plus fort. Il entendit les autres partir. Et il pleura dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry renifla, et dans un sanglot, il dit :

" Je suis seul. Ils sont partis... "

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et ensemble, ils dirent :

" Non, Harry, on est là. "

Et Harry fit son deuil.

* * *

_Et voilà! Un petit texte que j'ai pondu cette nuit quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis. A bientôt! Emmeraude._


End file.
